NG Records Haunted?
by whatconversion
Summary: There's a power outage at the NG Records, Shuichi, Sakanosan, Suguru and Hiro are stuck in a room with no way out. Will they get out before someone else gets them? [ONESHOT]


x x x

The door opened and in entered the ever-so-wonderful manager of _Bad Luck_, Claude Winchester who is also known as K-san. He was wearing his usual black suspenders over his white blouse and his khaki pants. And like his normal way of entering, he took out his gun (or big bazooka), yelling "HOLD UP!" at everybody.

Shuichi Shindou winced and held his hands up, dropping his microphone. When it dropped, it let out this really annoying sound which made everybody in the room cover their ears. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH—

"Shindou-san, you are so careless." Suguru, _Bad Luck_'s keyboardist picked up the mic from the phone and placed it back in the stand. He hated that screeching sound. Every single day, it happens whenever the American enters the studio, pointing his gun at everybody.

K-san walked further into the room and sat down on one of the chairs and pointed another of his guns at Shuichi. "Time is up!" he said cheerily. Shuichi though, didn't understand what their manager meant by that. His time is up? "I DON'T WANT TO BE SHOT!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around and twirling in circles.

Of course, the twirling part was just an imitation of the original choreographer—Sakano-san.

The other manager of _Bad Luck_ clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention…since well, nobody pays much attention to him anyway. "Aa, minna-san, let's wrap everything up for now! Shindou-san and the others did well—" And then he was interrupted by an uncalled for gunshot.

"Wait a minute!" K-san exclaimed, getting up from his seat. Smoke was still coming out from the gun as he said so. With his other hand, he held out his index finger and told everyone to sit down. They weren't leaving _just yet_. He fished out a small piece of paper from his pocket, "If subjects refuse to follow, use force." He murmured, his eyes reading along.

When he announced that to everybody, all four of them, Shuichi Shindou, Hiro Nakano, Suguru Fujisaki and Sakano-san sat down. "A-a-anou, K-san, what do you plan on doing with us?" Shuichi asked curiously, sweat falling down to his chin.

K-san walked around the room, pacing. He didn't say anything for a few minutes which left the whole of _Bad Luck_ and his co-manager wondering.

Minutes later, he finally spoke up. "The Shachou wants all of you to stay here for a while!" he said, suddenly turning around and pointing his gun at Hiro. "He said something about…" he paused and suddenly changed his target to Suguru. "…talking to all of you!"

There was a sudden silence in the whole room.

"You had to point your gun at us for this?" Suguru finally spoke up as he crossed his arms. His cat-like brown eyes glared at the blond. "Hm."

Shuichi got up from his seat. What was it called again? Oh yeah, he was getting butt cramps from all the sitting and he decided to just walk around the room or do something else. They were just going to wait anyway. Why'd they have to sit down anyway? But K managed to make him sit down again. He was in control of things. That's how he wanted it, of course, it did say in the paper to use force.

They didn't talk much after that. K-san told everybody to keep quiet since the paper didn't say anything about the five of them having random conversations or anything else. It just contained something about _Bad Luck_ and Sakano-san not going anywhere else.

It was K-san's job to take care of everything. Tohma Seguchi gave him the responsibility of having everyone settled down while waiting for him. But…well, sudden urges cannot be helped, especially when it's the _call of nature_.

Before leaving, he told everybody to not get out of the room. He lied as well. He told them all that there's a bomb implanted on the doors of the recording studio; that if one of them goes out of the room, it would explode, wherein of course, everybody fell for it.

When the blond had left, Hiro, Suguru, Shuichi and Sakano-san sighed and caught their breath. K-san threatening everybody wasn't really their favorite part about their work. K-san was taking a long time in the bathroom too. The four were already getting impatient, especially Suguru. To make things worse, Tohma hasn't come along yet. All of them wanted to go home already.

And then, a thought hit Hiro.

He let out a bright smile, "I know! Why don't we tell ghost stories while waiting?" It was the perfect time too! It was raining outside and it was dark. The only thing they needed was a power failure in the whole building and it would be the best setting for a ghost story.

Sakano-san was hesitating at first since he didn't like scary things much, and did Shuichi. But what Suguru answered to Hiro made the two of them get intrigued with the topic.

"It would be nice if there was a story about NG Records."

Shuichi's eyes widened and he started shivering even more, but even though he was scared, it _did_ seem interesting to talk about something like that. Sakano sighed, "In fact, there is said to be someone haunting the building!" he said, stammering in almost every word.

_Bad Luck_'s keyboardist sweat-dropped and laughed amiably. "I was just kidding when I said that." But on the other hand, the band's guitarist was very much caught in his curiosity. He wanted to know what the story was. For him, it seemed exciting to be working in a haunted place. "Tell us then, Sakano-san."

And so, the manager told them a story. It was when NG Records was still another office building for another company. Before Tohma bought the empty lot.

The workers were all doing their jobs and then suddenly, one of them received a call from some kind of terrorist or something, but it was probably just someone who works for a rival company. The caller mentioned something about a bomb inside the building and that it will explode anytime soon, after that message, the caller hung up.

As paranoid as the employee may have been at that time, he went to each and every room to tell everyone about the news, and that it wasn't just some kind of prank. He marched in, in each office, floor to floor and when he reached the top, everybody had gone out of the whole building already and he ran out of time to evacuate.

When the bomb broke out, everybody else was saved, well, except for a few, including the employee who told everyone about the bomb threat and all.

Since then, the said employee runs around the whole building, going to every room to tell everyone, even if the incident had already happened. No, it isn't scary at all. Let us all laugh. HA HA.

"Talk about stupid." Suguru said, rolling his eyes.

Right after those words, the lights went out. It was probably just a power failure, but that incident made all of them freak out. Power failures didn't usually happen in NG Records since Tohma installed generators in each floor so that their work will continue even though the main power was out. Sakano-san re-adjusted his glasses and looked at everyone—if he could see them all considering the absence of light. "The ghost." Was all he could say. Right after, he buried himself under one of the tables to protect him from all those… "creatures from the other realm".

All four of them didn't have any flashlight or matches with them so they just had to sit there in silence and without light.

Hiro face-palmed. "Oh please, you don't really believe all that now, do you?" he mumbled. He looked out the window and he couldn't see much. The other buildings across NG Records were having an electricity problem too so it was dark. The lamp posts weren't lit on too so nothing else was visible except for the little moonlight which was coming out of the clouds around the moon. And it was still raining.

Shuichi got up from his seat again and moaned. "Mou But I told Yuki that I'd be home early today." He walked to the door, "I'm sure what K-san said isn't true, let's go home guys!" But when he turned the knob, he suddenly heard foot steps.

And the sound was getting louder and louder, as if it was heading for the room they were in.

Slowly, Shuichi turned back and hid behind his best friend. "DID YOU HEAR THAT! THE GHOST IS COMING HERE!" he yelled.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

And there was a voice too. It was saying something like… "Please, let me in!"

Everybody heard it as well. Sakano-san started yelling and running around the room, bumping and tripping into a few things like the microphone wire and all that stuff. Shuichi on the other hand fell to his knees and started screaming. "KAMI-SAMA! YUKIIIIII!" And well, Hiro and Suguru weren't so paranoid with the current situation.

Seconds later, there was a loud banging on the door. It was as if there was this force on the other side that wanted to get in, for some reason. The four of them didn't bother opening the door. If they were going to die, they'd just kill each other or something, not get scared to death.

The knocking and banging didn't stop. It kept on going and going for a few minutes. Hiro had found a flashlight in his bag which was a sign of hope (no not really) and he placed the flashlight in the middle of the circle they created. The four of them were sitting around it and the flashlight was pointing up to give everyone illumination or something like that.

"Someone should open that door." Hiro told the three of them. Even though their lives were at the brink of something, he still remained calm. "I suggest we vote someone to do it." With that, he fished out four small pieces of papers from his pocket and handed each one to each of them.

Without saying anything, they just decided to do what Hiro said. If someone was willing to sacrifice his life to save the others, then so be it. All of them hoped though, that they won't be that _savior_ or something.

Three papers read "Sakano-san" and one of those had something like "PS: This is utterly stupid" written on it. Those three belonged to the members of _Bad Luck_, and well, as they say. _Majority wins_.

Hiro and Suguru picked Sakano up from the floor and dragged him to the door. "Ah, ah, Sakano-san is our manager so he should be protecting us from all harm." Hiro said coolly. Suguru nodded, and then he spotted something that they could use to fight against the ghost inside the studio.

"I really don't believe in this ghost thing, but I think we should use those chairs to hit the ghost when he enters the room." He said.

Shuichi nodded vigorously and picked one of the chairs up and carried it to the door way. "Once the ghost enters, we'll hit 'im with this!" he said with determination. Suguru and Hiro nodded; meanwhile, Sakano-san was shaking his head in fear.

Well, there was no turning back now. Sakano-san was the chosen savior and knight in rustyshining armor by _Bad Luck_. He gulped and slowly touched the doorknob. The door was still being banged and whoever was outside was still saying something about getting into the room—"Please, let me…ugh."

It was the moment of truth. Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru stood beside Sakano, their backs against the wall so that the so-called ghost won't see them and so that they could do their "surprise attack".

Clank!

The manager of _Bad Luck_ finally managed to open the door. He walked a few steps forward and looked around. Nobody was there. Sakano-san looked down since he stepped on something. He picked it up and examined it. It' shape was something… very familiar to him… Like… _sun glasses_. "AAAAAAAAAAH THE GHOST MUST HAVE GOTTEN K-SAAAAAAN!" He panicked and dashed back into the room. "AAAAAH K-SAN WAS TAKEN A—"

Tonk!

"I GOT YOU NOW GHOST! NOBODY MESSES WITH SHINDOU SHUI...chi?"

_Bad Luck_'s pink haired vocalist blinked as he saw Sakano-san lying on the floor, unconscious.

Suguru and Hiro looked at Shuichi. "I told you there was no ghost." Suguru said, harrumphing.

The two others sighed. And well, they didn't bother to get out of the room while they still had the chance to. The three of them, and one unconscious body just stayed there inside _Bad Luck_'s recording studio and kept on talking about what to do when the ghost comes back again.

"I told you, this is just illogical. Ghosts aren't real." Suguru uttered, shaking his head slowly. He really wasn't buying any of this. There wasn't any ghost in NG Records, nor are there any ghosts at all. He just sighed and rested his back against the wall. They were stuck there in that room with the door unlocked since they all had to wait for K-san and Tohma to come back.

After Suguru talked, there came loud moans from the floor above them.

Shuichi jumped and pointed his quivering index finger at his sarcastic band mate. "YOU SHOULD STOP TALKING!" he yelled, "THE GHOST DOES STUFF WHENEVER YOU TALK!"

"Excuse me?" Suguru sweat-dropped at the same time. "It was probably just someone upstairs grumbling about work."

The pink haired boy was still accusing Suguru. Who knows? Maybe the two of them are connected in some way…like, Suguru might actually be the ghost or something! "STOP TALKING! LALALALALALALA." He then covered his ears to prevent himself from hearing anything and any of Suguru's smart-alecky talks.

Hiro and Suguru just looked at each other and sighed. There was no use in talking Shuichi out of it once he really believes it.

"This is just stupid. I'm going home." Suguru murmured. He got up and slung his backpack on his shoulder. As he reached the door, there was this sudden aroma that went around the studio. It was a floral scent.

"SEE? IT'S THE GHOST. HE'S COMING AFTER US THAT'S WHY THE ROOM SMELLS LIKE AIR FRESHENER!" Shuichi yelled, pointing his accusing hand at his keyboardist peer.

Hiro looked around and sniffed what the scent was. Indeed, it was a floral scent. Moreover, it was something like a rose. "Yeah, isn't it that when ghosts are around, it suddenly smells like flowers, Fujisaki-kun?" he motioned his eyes to Suguru who flinched. "Ah, well, I'm still not convinced that there's a ghost here. All of this is just a coin—"

The door banged open and a silhouette came out of nowhere. "ALLELUIA!"

Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru ran to one of the corners of the room, trembling in fear and screaming on top of their lungs. Oh wait, it was only Shuichi who was doing that.

"What's the problem?"

The voice sounded very familiar. A voice which seemed like Dark Mousy's, or Brad Crawford's or Tezuka Kunimitsu's, or... uh well, any other Okiayu Ryoutarou character.

"K-SAAAAAAAAN!"

The blond blinked and looked around. It wasn't really dark, nor was the room well lit. There was a flashlight pointing at Sakano-san's body which made K-san confused. What the hell was going on? "Tell me. What's the problem?"

Suguru stepped forward. He wasn't the least bit scared, nor was he biting his nails when the other manager just burst in screaming "alleluia". "Well K-san, Shindou-san and Nakano-san were thinking that there was a ghost here."

"A ghost?" K-san looked around. There sure wasn't any ghost. The three members of _Bad Luck_ talked it over with K-san, and well, this is what happened.

"Ah well K-san, there was someone banging the door earlier and screaming to let 'im in!"

"That was me. I forgot my tissue paper."

"Eh? What about the moaning?"

"Uh, well, you know one experiences tough times in the bathroom."

"…What the hell." was all Suguru could say.

Shuichi continued on with his questions. "Oh! And what about the floral scent, K-san? Was that you as well?"

K-san gulped and coughed. "Ah well, I used some air freshener."

Suguru glared at Shuichi, tapping his fingers on the desk as he did so. "Hm, see? What did I tell you?"

The vocalist laughed nervously and then he patted Suguru on the back hard. "You know I was just joking Fujisaki-kun!" he said loudly, laughing afterwards.

Well, that meant everything was solved already. Sakano-san even regained his consciousness and joined in with what was going on. Eventually, all five of them finally knew what was going on and that everything was just a coincidence. Furthermore, they finally concluded that there was no ghost.

The only thing left now was for the electricity to come back.

Red eyes suddenly gleamed behind one of the people inside the room. "SHUICHI!" The voice didn't register much, but all of them were very much surprised because of the unexpected glowing red eyes. The five of them got up from their seats all at the same time and dashed out the door, each screaming something out of fear.

When they left, the electricity was back. All the lights inside the building were finally back again.

"Eh? What happened na no da?"

x x x

**x A/N x** No unfortunately I cannot write yaoi so all I write are crack fics. XD shot And this is my first time writing a fic for Gravitation, so you can all flame me if you'd like. I don't mind. I'll just hide under my bed for the rest of my life. xD


End file.
